


Warmth

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for marvelismylife blog on Tumblr. Doctor Strange and the reader are in the Sanctum Sanctorum. When Strange realizes the reader is cold, he warms the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The line “Let me take care of you.” came from a Tumblr blog marvelismylife’s fluffy drabble list. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

You and Doctor Strange are in the Sanctum Sanctorum. The big, circular window paints its symbol, the Seal of Vishanti, on the wooden floor. The sky prepares its nightgown, stars are shining alongside a soft glow of dusk. It smells good in here, burning candles releasing a pleasant scent.

You hug your jacket closer, the cold biting. You join Strange and stand beside him, shivering. You lean close.

His crimson cloak brushes briefly against you. He peers into the Orb of Agamotto, checking if other dimensions might threaten Earth. 

“So, is the world safe?” you ask and rub your arms.

Stephen nods. “Yes, we’re fine for the time being.”

He looks at you, eyebrows furrow slightly. “Are you cold?”

Revealing a small smile, you reply, “Yeah, some, but I’m okay.”

Strange stands behind you. “Let me take care of you.” Gathering his cloak, he wraps you in his arms. The red overgarment and his heat spreads its warmth, chasing away the bitter cold. 

You close your eyes, melt into his embrace. You begin to sway, and the doctor follows the movement of yours. As you both softly dance, you feel him kiss in the forest of your hair.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart?” he asks. His breath splashes against the shell of your ear.

You simply nod, too lost in this moment to find your voice.

Keeping you settled in him, he kisses the bend of your neck. “I’m glad. Next time, I’ll turn up the heat.” He pauses then chuckles. “On second thought, maybe I’ll keep it cold just so I can hold you.”


End file.
